1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for providing air/oxygen to a subject, and more particularly to providing air/oxygen flow from an air/oxygen supply based on the size of a mask coupled to the air/oxygen supply.
2. Description of Related Art
Medical emergencies often call on one or more persons to provide life-saving support. For example, CPR may be performed when a person is not breathing, or breathing inadequately (e.g., during cardiac arrest). CPR generally involves providing air into a person's lungs via the mouth, or mouth and nose, and performing a series of chest compressions. This may be performed repeatedly to help oxygenate and circulate the blood. Blowing air into the victim's mouth forces air into the lungs to replace spontaneous respiration and compressing the chest compresses the heart to maintain blood circulation. In a situation in which the heart has stopped beating, performing CPR is intended to maintain a flow of oxygenated blood to the brain and heart, thereby delaying tissue death and extending the opportunity for a successful resuscitation without permanent brain damage. Defibrillation and other advanced life support techniques may also be used to improve the outcome for a victim of cardiac arrest.
CPR techniques can vary depending on the person needing assistance. For example, administering CPR to an adult generally includes providing a set number of full breaths via the mouth, whereas administering CPR to an infant or child may require a larger number of smaller breaths or puffs via the mouth and/or nose. The lower pressure and larger numbers of breaths administered to an infant or child may reduce the likelihood of injury to the respiratory system of the infant or child. Similarly, the force used in administering the chest compressions is reduced when administering CPR to an infant or child. Accordingly, a person who administers CPR must consider several variables and remember a variety of protocols.
CPR is more effective the sooner it is initiated and thus, the time between the onset of the medical emergency and the time of initiating CPR may be critical. Brain cells may begin to die in as little as 4-6 minutes without an adequate supply of oxygen. Unfortunately, medical emergencies can, and often do, happen at locations that are remote to medical facilities and where no trained medical professionals are readily available and, thus, a by-stander may be in the best position to perform CPR.
Although, many people have some form of CPR training, it is believed that a large percentage of the population does not have adequate familiarity with or adequate training in CPR, or they lack sufficient ongoing practice required to maintain skill performance, and may not be capable of performing CPR properly. Skill retention is a serious issue in the ability to successfully perform CPR. As a result, when a medical emergency arises, CPR may be performed incorrectly and can lead to injury of the person in need of help. For example, a by-stander who untrained or inadequately trained, and who attempts to provide CPR to an infant may inadvertently provide full breaths, as opposed to light puffs. As mentioned above, the full breaths may cause damage to the infant's respiratory system. Further, in the stress of an emergency, the chance that a person becomes overwhelmed by this situation and becomes unable to perform CPR correctly and effectively is greatly increased. Also, it is believed that even with training, some people may be unwilling to perform CPR, especially to someone who is not a friend or family member. For example, a by-stander may have fears of becoming infected through bodily contact with a stranger and, as a result, the by-stander may not attempt CPR on the affected person. The lack of a willingness to perform CPR, and/or the inability to perform CPR correctly can seriously jeopardize the health and safety of those in need of assistance. Further, even when performed correctly, the amount of oxygen that can be delivered by mouth-to-mouth breathing may be significantly less than the amount of oxygen needed in an emergency.